


Crushes

by bobatatas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, just so much pining, pining pining pining, terurin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobatatas/pseuds/bobatatas
Summary: It's normal for a bro to have a crush on another bro, right?
Relationships: Bobata Kazuma/Futamata Takeharu
Kudos: 4





	Crushes

_**BAM!** _

Another successful block from Bobata. He wiped sweat off his forehead and walked over to the side of the gym to grab his water. 

"Doin pretty good, Bo!" Terushima cheered. He reached his hand up for a high five.

Futamata inhaled as he watched this scene. He wasn't jealous that they were highfiving. Nope. Why would he be? They were bros and he was also a bro and there was no reason for him to be jealous but... here he was. Longing for his best friend. Jealous of a guy who was both taken and his friend for longer. Jealous of the palm of a hand brushing against another. Jealous of... Terushima Yuuji touching Bobata Kazuma.


End file.
